Changes and Challenges
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Austin is going on tour, but Ally isn't coming with him. He has something to tell her before he leaves. What happens when he comes back, but it different? How will Ally react? How will this affect their relationship?
1. Intro

**I own nothing!**

_Ally's POV_

I was finishing a few new songs for Austin; he was going on tour tomorrow, and Kira was going with him, _Great_. I really liked Austin, like-liked, but he was with Kira, so there was not much I could do. I sighed and got back to work.

Then Austin burst through the door. "Ally! There you are!"

"Yeah, I'm here," _Where else would I be?_

"There's something I need to tell you, something I've wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I…I love you, Ally!"

I blinked, shocked, "What?"

"I love you. I have for a while but I didn't know how to tell you, or if you liked me too, or-"

"Austin…"

He perked up, "Yeah?"

"I love you too."


	2. Leaving

_Austin's POV in the food court_

I am SO pumped for this tour! I can't believe I'm finally famous! I wish Ally could come though. "I can't believe she likes me!" I told Dez.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Dez said, trying to take a bite out of a pineapple, "Ow!"

"You know you're supposed to take the skin off, right?"

"Austin," Dez said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "I think I know how to eat a pineapple." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Austin!" I heard Kira say from across the food court.

"H-hey Kira."

"What's up, boyfriend?" she smiled.

"Nothing…Kira?"

"Yeah?"

"Ih something to tell you-"

"I know, you like Ally."

"How did you know I was gonna say that?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"So, you aren't mad?"

"Not at all, we only went on like one date. Besides, we can still be friends."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

_At Sonic Boom_

I had just finished packing and I was going to go say goodbye to Ally. When I opened the doors, I was shocked to hear everybody yell, "SURPRISE!"

"What is all this?" I asked, looking at all the streamers and balloons around me.

"We're going to miss you, so we thought we'd throw you a going away party," Ally answered.

"I put it all together," Trish commented, "That'll be $150," she told Ally.

I hugged Ally, "Thanks." I looked up at the table on the other side of the store, "You have pancakes!"

"Yeah, I know their your favorite."

"I thought there was no eating in the store?"

"I'll make an exception."

"You're the best Ally."

_A few hours later_

Everyone had gone home so it was just Ally and I, when the tour bus pull up outside, "Guess you have to go now."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you," I said, hugging her.

"I'm going to miss you too," I looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Before I realized it, we were both leaning in. I didn't want to stop, but the bus honked outside. I put my forehead against hers, "Bye," I whispered.

"Bye," she smiled.


	3. First Concert

_Austin's POV_

I stepped onto the tour bus. "Austin, there you are," Jimmy said, "Where are your parents? Aren't the coming?"

"No, they had a mattress convention to go to."

"Alright, anyway, we need to get going if we are going to make it to your first concert in Tallahassee."

"How many people are going o be at the concert?"

"It's sold out, man. You're famous!" My eyes widened, _I'm famous… _

As we drove, I started texting Ally. "_Hey there, beautiful ; )_

_Hey rock start _

_Miss you _

_Miss you 2, are you having fun on tour?_

_No as fun without you, but yeah._

_Where's you first concert going to be?_

_Tallahassee, ITS SOLD OUT!_

_Wow, that's great, GTG to work, bye_

_Love you_

_Love you too _ "

I sighed, _Man, Ally is the best. She's the greatest girl in the world. I wish she could see herself the way I do. _

"_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining... Her hair, falls perfectly without her trying... And when she smiles, I can't help but stop and stare for a while. She's amazing, just the way she is, there is nothing I would change," _The word to Bruno Mars's song played in my head. I grabbed my phone and started texting Ally again, knowing she wasn't going to be able to see it for a while. _Ally is going to love this._

"_Your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Your hair, your hair, falls perfectly without you trying ;) _

_You're so beautiful and I tell you everyday…_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are 3…"_

I sent her the lyrics to the entire song, knowing she'd enjoy the surprise texts when she looked at her phone later.

_A few hours later_

"Austin, we're here," Jimmy said.

"Coming," I as we walked into the concert hall, a crowd of girls were screaming "WE LOVE YOU AUSTIN!"

I waved to them, "You guys rule!"

"AHH!" they all squealed, I couldn't lie, I was enjoying this.

I made my way to the stage, waving at all the girls in the audience. When I finally got on stage, I saw how almost all of them had signs that said things like 'I LOVE YOU AUSTIN,' 'THE FUTURE MRS. MOON,' and many more. I smiled, "Hello, Tallahassee!" my ears almost popped at the screams I got as replies, "I'm Austin Moon, and I hope you like my show tonight," I said with a winked. _This is gonna be awesome!_


	4. Backstage

_Backstage after the concert_

"Man that was awesome!"

"Yeah, well it's about to get a whole lot better," Jimmy said. Then about fifteen girls walked in wearing matching 'I heart Austin' T-shirts. "Remember, Jimmy whispered to me, "make them feel like they're as important as you are."

"Oh my god! You're Austin Moon!" one said, containing a scream.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Stephanie."

"I'm June."

"I'm Lindsey."

"I'm Katriana."

"I'm Sara."

"I'm Britney."

"I'm Haley."

"I'm Claire."

"I'm Heather."

"I'm Sabrina."

"I'm Alex."

"I'm May."

"I'm Johanna."

"I'm Gdjsnuf."

"I'm Shabalabadingdong."

"Sup."

"You rock!" Heather exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"You are awesome," Sabrina said.

"You're awesome too."

"YOU'RE SO HOT!" Britney yelled.

"Um…thanks, you're pretty too?"

"AH!" And then she passed out.

"Are you ok?"

She started to come to, "I just had the best dream, we were meeting Austin Moon and-"

"You ok?"

"Dreams do come true."

"So, I have an hour before I have to go, want to show me around town?"

"YAY!" they all screamed practically dragging me out the door.

(Insert a montage of them going to the beach and dancing and stuff cause yeah)

_An hour later_

I got on the bus and collapsed on the couch, _That was awesome._ My phone buzzed, "5 New Messages from Ally." _Oh no I forgot to check my phone_, I was relieved when all her messages were 'You're so sweet,' 'I love that song,' and stuff. Then she called me again, "Sorry I couldn't get to my phone."

"I thought your concert ended an hour ago…"

"It did, but I was hanging out with these girls and… that came out wrong."

"It's ok; you're famous, so of course girls will want to hang out with you."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Austin, ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey Austin, I gotta go do homework."

"Wait! Don't hang up; let me make it up to you."

"But Austin I-"

"Please?" I said desperately.

"OK, fine."

"Great," I reached for my guitar and began strumming, "Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened…"

"Austin, you don't need to-"

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights, I think about you every moment, everyday of my life, you're on my mind all the time. It's true, I think about you, you, you, you, you."

"Aw, Austin that's so sweet, do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Signs of Change

A month went by and Austin and Ally called and texted each other everyday, sending each other song lyrics and singing to each other. Event though they were thousands of miles away they still loved each other.

But with each concert and each girl with a backstage pass, Austin began to change. He started going to clubs with his fans, his wardrobe changed (he always wears sunglasses), and he was loving all the attention he got.

_In Boston backstage_  
"Austin," Jimmy yelled, "Here are those backstage pass winners, have fun."  
"Hey guys, I'm Austin, but you probably knew that...because you came to my concert and yeah...what are your names?"  
"I'm Kyla."  
"I'm Ally."  
"My partners name is Ally, she writes all my songs."  
"We'll she's really good then, cause I love your songs," Kyla said.  
"Thanks. So what do you guys wanna do?"  
"We show go to this club downtown, it's really fun!" Ally said.  
"Sure."

_At the club_  
The three danced for hours. When that left, Austin had his arms around each of their shoulders as they walked back to the tour bus. "Well by guys, I had fun and I'm sure you did too."

"Yeah, bye Austin," Ally said handing him a piece of paper.

"You should call us sometime," Kyla said with a wink.

"We'll see, later guys." Austin got back on the bus and added their numbers to his phone. He then decided to send Ally a link to a song he heard at the club…_Whistle_ by Flo Rida.

"_Hey babe, thought you'd like this…_

…_What?_

_Don't tell me you don't know this song?_

_I do, but why did you send it to me?_

_Because I thought you'd like this…didn't you read my first text?_

_Yeah…I gotta go_

_K miss you ;)_

_Miss you too…" _What Austin didn't see was Ally typing, "_the real you_," but not sending it.

_Man, that girl is awesome, _Austin thought, _But she's so busy, she needs to learn how to have fun like me…or like Kyla and Ally. Maybe I should text them._

(**A/N** "_Italics_"=Austin, **Bold**=Kyla, Underline=Ally)

"_Hey ;) it's Austin."_

**Didn't think you'd actually text me, being famous and all**

I figured you would, you seemed to be having fun earlier ;P

"_Yeah, you guys really know how to show a guy a good time,"_

**I would have thought this would have been a normal day for you Mr. Rock Star**

You probably do this all the time with that Ally girl

"_No, she's great at writing songs, but fun is not her 'forte'"_

Austin didn't realize it, but he was changing and his relationship with Ally and his career would soon suffer for it.


	6. Party Part 1

_Ally's POV_

I stared at my phone, confused, worried, mad, especially mad. _Why would he send me that? He used to send me such nice songs, sure I wrote most of them…but we had so much fun writing them, they're special to me._

"Ally!"

"Oh! Trish, I didn't see you come in."

"I just told you that I got a job at Molly's Muffins."

"Oh, sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"What's wrong?"

"Austin's been on tour for a month now, and I think the fame is getting to his head. Read this text he sent me."

Trish read, "Aw, he sent you lyrics to _Hey There Delilah_…_Hey there Delilah what's it like at Sonic Boom, I'm a thousand miles away but girl-_"

"No, not that," I interrupted her singing, "Scroll down." Her face fell when she saw Austin's text.

"Why would he send that? This is so unlike Austin."

"I don't know, I'm worried about him."

"Let's just wait till tomorrow when he comes back, then we'll see what's the problem."

Later that night, Austin started texting me, "O_ne more night before we see each other again._

_Can't wait_

_Me neither I love you_

_Love you too" Please be the same Austin when you come back._

_**The next day**_

"Sup playas," Austin yelled in the door. He was wearing a leather jacket and dark sunglasses.

"Hey Austin, nice jacket," I said optimistic.

"Hey babe, did ya miss me?"

"You have no idea."

"Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so…So I was thinking we have a party to celebrate the end of my tour."

"Sure, when?"

"Tonight," and just like that, we were planning a party and Austin wasn't _too_ different. He kept calling me 'babe' and putting on rap music. After a few hours, we were ready to party.

"Sup party people!" Austin yelled, sliding down the railing to make a grand entrance.

"Hey Austin, how was your tour? Anything _different_?" Trish asked.

"No just the usual, singing, dancing, meeting girls."

"Hey guys," Dez came in "Hey Austin, awesome party, glad you had an awesome tour," he held his hand out, waiting for their usual 'what up!' but it didn't happen. "So dude, how _awesome_ was the tour?"

"_Wicked_ awesome, I met so many-" he looked over at me and paused, "…of my fans, they love my songs," _Yeah, _your_ songs._ I rolled my eyes. Why does he suddenly think he's all that? He used to be my best friend before the tour.

"I'm going to go get some punch…" I went upstairs just wanting to be alone. After about a half hour Austin came up.

"Hey, why aren't you down stares where the party's at?"

"I'm not in a party mood."

"Come on, you need to learn how to have fun."

"I know how to have fun…with my _friends_."

"Well we're all down there so come on."

"I don't really want to."

"Stop being boring and have fun."

"Stop calling me boring!"

"Well you are! You never do anything fun, just work and read. You don't even like to sing!"

"I do like to sing, I just don't sing in front of people!"

"Because of your fear of fun, I'm more famous than you'll ever be."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need you anymore!"

"What's going on in here?" Trish burst through the door."

"Yeah I was getting my groove on." Dez said showing us some of his 'moves.'

"Nothing, Ally and I were just breaking up."

"What!?" Even though he was changing, I felt my heart break in two.

"You heard me, now I'm going to go have fun, unlike _some_ people," Austin said leaving.

"I'll go talk to him," Dez said running out.

A tear fell down my face, "You OK Ally?" Trish asked.

"I just want to be alone," my voice cracked.

"You sure?" I nodded, more tears came. "I'm sorry Ally," she said before she left. _He's such a jerk! Why does he have to make everything so complicated! He's acting like he somebody else. He's trying to be cool, but he looks…like a fool. __Your not gonna get any better, but you won't get rid of me, you need me. You and I both know you asked me out. I can sing, I found my hopes, I've found my dreams in music. _

_ I sat at the piano and grabbed my song book, this was gonna be good._


	7. Party Part 2

The words flew from my head and onto the paper, every note, every word, full of my sadness, anger, and frustration. I didn't even realize it only took me ten minutes to write the song and I had to admit I was feeling better. I looked over at the closet, _Afraid of having fun? I'll show you._

_Austin's POV_

Trish got up on the counter and announced, "OK, in honor of Austin's tour, we have a special treat. Here, playing some original songs, is Ally Dawson!" _What?!_ Ally emerged from the practice room in a new outfit, a pink and black miniskirt, and a black tank top with a pink, broken heart on it.

"Let's do this!" she yelled and two of the guitar players who were playing at the party started strumming, "Let me hear you say hey hey hey

"Hey hey hey!" the crowd repeated.

"Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho! I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door, Even though I told him yesterday and the day before, I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab, And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad!  
Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see?  
That you're not, not, not gonna get any better, You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never, Like it or not even though she's a lot like me," she pointed to the girl I had been talking to, "We're not the same  
And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle, You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal, Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen." _I couldn't believe it, this is so not Ally!  
_"I found my hopes, I found my dreams, My Cinderella story scene, Now everybody's gonna see  
That you're not, not, not gonna get any better, You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me, We're not the same…Give me an A! Always put on an act. Give me a L! You said you loved me. L! Then you got up and left me. Y! Why did you pretend to like me? One, two, three, four!  
Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams? My Cinderella story scene? When do you think they'll finally see?  
That you're not, not, not gonna get any better You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me, never Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me We're not the same  
And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handleYou don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queenI'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen  
Let me hear you say hey hey hey Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Hey hey hey I'm the best dang thing that your eyes have ever seen.

She smirked when everyone applauded her and started talking, "This next one goes out to a guy who broke my heart and all I have to say is I'm glad you did, because this isn't you. Hit it!" The guitar players strummed a softer tune.

"Uh huh. Life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh. That's the way it is. 'Cause life's like this. Uh huh, uh huh. That's the way it is  
Chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if, you could only let it be, you would see  
I like, you the way you are, When we're drivin' in your car, And you're, talkin' to me one on one, But you've become  
Somebody else' Round everyone else You're tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else, Gets me frustrated, Life's like this you, You fall and you crawl and you break, And you take what you get, and you turn it into, Honestly, you promised me, I'm never gonna find you faking, No no no  
You come over unannounced, Dressed up, like you're somethin' else, Where you are ain't where it's at you see, You're makin' me Laugh out, when you strike a pose, Take off, all your swaggy clothes, You know, you're not foolin' anyone, When you become Somebody else' Round everyone else You tryin' to be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this, you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it No no  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?(Yea yea)I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else Gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break And you take what you get, and you turn it into Honestly, you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake itNo no no"

Everyone applauded her performance. I looked down at my 'swaggy clothes' and realized I had become somebody else. "This isn't me at all. What have I done?"

"Duh," Dez said, "You broke Ally's heart and she wrote two songs directed towards you and everyone loved them, keep up Austin!"

"I have to make this up to her somehow."

**A/N I do not own the songs but I do own changes I made to them (Complicated and Best Dang Thing by Avril Lavigne).**


	8. I'm Sorry

_Still Austin's POV_

"Ally!" I yelled, but people were crowding around her, my voice getting lost in all their's. It wasn't until most of the others were gone that I could talk to her. She was cleaning up and I was helping, making an attempt to make it up to her. "Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Saying I can't have fun? Being a jerk? Or wait, are you just scared your career is over now that you broke my heart?" she shoved the rag she was using against my chest.

"For everything, I was a jerk, and I'm so sorry."

"What, now you think I'm just going to come crawling back? Yeah right," she walked upstairs and into the practice room."

"Ally wait!" I followed after her.

"Leave me alone!" she locked the door behind her.

"Ally, please come out."

"Go away."

"Please, I said I was sorry."

"One minute you break my heart the next you love me? You're really trying that?"

"Yes! No! Maybe? Look Ally, I'm sorry, I do love you and I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"I don't know, but Ally please-"

"So you think you're gonna get what you want just by asking? That I'm gonna just come crawling back because you ask? That's not how life works Austin. That's not how I work," she whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry Ally," I whispered back and left.

I paced back and forth in my room, _How could I be so stupid? I love Ally and I was a total jerk!_

"Son?" my parents came in, "What's wrong?"

"Ally and I broke up."

"Why did she break up with you? You guys are so close."

"That's the thing, I broke up with her."

"Well then you shouldn't be so upset."

"But I wish I didn't. I was such a jerk and now I don't know what to do. She was so mad that she wrote two songs about me and preformed them at the party."

"Doesn't she have stage fright?"

"Not anymore, that's how mad at me she was."

"Then why don't you say sorry?"

"I already did but she's still mad."

"Then why don't you write her a song too?"

"I can't write songs, that's why I need her so much."

"Well there's nothing else we can tell you," they said, getting up and leaving.

_Well, I guess it's worth a shot._ I pick up my guitar and started strumming. "I'm so sorry, can you forgive me, I'm really sad, and I'm feeling bad, la da da da…da da…hm." _That was horrible. Maybe Dez could help…_ I called him and asked him if he wanted to come over and he was on his way.

"Austin I got here as fast as I could and I'm ready to help," he held up a first aid kit.

"Dez, I need help writing a song, not a band-aid."

"I know, this is my kit for a broken heart, I've got video games to take your mind off things-"

"Sounds great, but I need your help with something else."

"Sure buddy anything you need I will get you."

"Great, so you'll help me write a song?"

"Oo, I'm not that good with music, maybe you should ask Ally."

"I can't I'm writing this song to make it up to her."

"Right…what do you have so far?"

"Nothing I can use."

"Well, what did you do when you wrote that song for Cassidy?"

"I just wrote what I felt…like Ally told me," I smiled at the memory.

"Well how do you feel?"

"Awful, sorry, sad…but I tried that, and it didn't work."

"Well…what do you want to tell Ally?"

"That I'm sorry, that she's not boring, that meeting her changed my life, and that I'm crazy for her…I've got it!"


	9. Conflicted Feelings

**A/N Ally's songs are "I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift, My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, and Haunted by Taylor Swift.**

_Ally's POV_

"So, you ready for your first Team Ally meeting?" Trish asked.

"Trish, can't this wait until tomorrow, you're sleeping over, let's just have some fun."

"Making money is fun for me, and you love music so let's get to work." I rolled my eyes, "So I booked you put you down for the open mic in the food court tomorrow. Which song do you want to sing? I loved them both but-"

"I have more than two."

"Really? That's great! I mean other than the fact it was because of Aust- Why don't you sing them?"

I nodded and grabbed my song book, "I have three more, here's the first one, _Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me, you found me You found me-e-e-e-e I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard, you took a step back Without me, without me Without me-e-e-e-e__  
__And he's long gone When he's next to me And I realize, the blame is on me__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Til you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning You're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be Now I see, Now I see Now I see-e-e-e-e__He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me Hey!__  
__Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Til you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__And the saddest fear...Comes creeping in...That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything Yeah! I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Til you put me down Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked inSo shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__I __knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in __Trouble, trouble, trouble!_"

"Great, it's upbeat and catchy, what else you got?"

"_(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)__  
__(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)__  
__(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)__  
__Lets talk this over It's not like we're dead Was it something I did? Was it something you said?__  
__Don't leave me hanging In a city so dead Held up so high On such a breakable thread__  
__You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be__  
__You were everything, everything That I wanted We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it__All of our memories so close to me Just fade away All this time you were pretending So much for my happy ending__  
__(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)__  
__(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)__You've got your dumb friends I know what they say They tell you I'm difficult But so are they__But they don't know me Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me All the shit that you do?__You were all the things I thought I knew And I thought we could be__  
__You were everything, everythingThat I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to beBut we lost it__All of our memories so close to meJust fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy ending__It's nice to know that you were thereThanks for acting like you caredAnd making me feel like I was the only one__It's nice to know we had it allThanks for watching as I fallAnd letting me know we were done__He was everything, everythingThat I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to beBut we lost it__  
__All of the memories so close to meJust fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy ending__You were everything, everythingThat I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to beBut we lost it__All of the memories so close to meJust fade awayAll this time you were pretendingSo much for my happy ending__(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)So much for my happy ending(Oh, oh, oh, oh)__(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)(Oh, oh)__(Oh, oh)"_

"Great, but a little sad, we need something that goes with your new image."

"Here you go, _You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time But I never thought I'd live to see it break__It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet And I can't trust anything now And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake__Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't lose you again Something's made your eyes go cold__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted__  
__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted__Stood there and watched you walk away From everything we had But I still mean every word I said to you__He would try to take away my pain And he just might make me smile But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead__Oh, I'm holding my breath Won't see you again Something keeps me holding on to nothing__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong You're all I wanted__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted__I know, I know I just know You're not gone You can't be gone, no__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Something's gone terribly wrong Won't finish what you started__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out Can't breathe whenever you're gone __Can't go back, I'm haunted You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time Never ever thought I'd see it break __Never thought I'd see it"_ Tears were sliding down my cheek as I finished.

"You really miss him huh?"

"Yeah," I chocked out, "But I don't need him, right?"

"Totally, you are strong, you are-" we heard someone calling my name, "wanted right now." I looked out my window to see…Austin.

_Austin's POV_

"You ready Dez?"

"All set," he held up his camera and gave me the thumbs up.

"Ally!" I called, "Ally!" She looked out the window. "Ally!"

"What do you want Austin?"

"I want to say I'm sorry and that…well just listen, _I played it safe__  
__I kept my foot up on the brake__  
__I never really took a chance in life__  
__And didn't live for today.___

_Oh girl, and then I met you__  
__Opened my eyes to something new.__  
__You know you set me free like no one else__  
__And got me actin' a fool.___

_Don't you know changed my life,__  
__Girl cause now I'm livin'__  
__And it feels so right, yeah___

_[Chorus:]__  
__You got my heart beat pumpin'__  
__And its going insane__  
__You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa__  
__And that's why...__  
__I'm crazy its true__  
__Crazy 4 U__  
__You got me base jump livin'__  
__And I can't look down__  
__You know you short circuit my brain__  
__I can't lie...__  
__I'm crazy its true__  
__Crazy 4 U___

_Midnight dipping in the pool,__  
__Or sneaking out up on the roof__  
__You're unpredictable and girl that's what__  
__That's what I love about you___

_Don't you know you changed my life,__  
__Girl, cause now I'm livin'__  
__And it feels so right, yeah___

_[Chorus]___

_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)__  
__And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)___

_Don't you know you changed my life__  
__Girl cause now I'm living__  
__And it feels so right, yeah...___

_[Chorus]"_ I looked up at Ally, she was smiling but quickly snapped out of it. "Please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can. I appreciate what you did but…I gotta go."

_Ally's POV_

I looked over to Trish, "Should I forgive him?"

"Well he did write you a song, and sang it to you out your window."

"Yeah, it was really sweet. But how do I know he's not just putting on an act to get me back? How do I know it's really him or the stuck up version?"

"You'll just know I guess, anyway let's talk about something else, like what you're gonna wear for tomorrow." I laughed, this is why Trish is my best friend, she is always there for me and knows how to make me feel better.

**A/N In case you didn't know, Austin's song was Crazy 4 U by R5 and yes I did have to use it. ;P**


	10. Forgiveness

_Austin's POV_

_I can't believe this, is she really that mad at me? _"I've done everything I can think of, now what?"

"Well, I just put your song up on the website. I added a poll asking 'Should they get back together?' I'll check the answers later and we can go show Ally."

"That's great, if she sees other people want us together, maybe she'll believe me." We did our 'what up' handshake to celebrate.

_Ally's POV_

I was just finishing with a customer when Austin and Dez ran in. "What do you want Austin?"

"Ally, I'm sorry. Can we please get back together?"

"I don't-"

"Before say anything, watch this." Dez opened his laptop, showing Austin's website. There was a new video of him singing his song to me last night, under the video was they question, 'Should they get back together?' under that were two bars 5% said 'No' 95% said yes. "Well?"

"OK, Austin, I forgive you."

He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, "Thank you so much Ally."

"It was a really good song."

"Thanks, I liked yours too."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I deserved it, I was being a jerk."

"Ally, what are you going to sing at the open mic now that you're not mad at Austin?" Trish asked, "You're on in an hour."

"There is one song…I wrote it a while ago back when you were dating Kira. It's good, it fits my new image, it works. But I do need someone to play drums behind me," I looked at Austin. **(A/N Yes he can play drums in this fic.)**

"Cool, let's rehearse."

_Later at the open mic_

"Next up, Ally Dawson with drummer Austin Moon."

"Hey everyone, here's a song a wrote, hope you like it. _Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend__  
__You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious I think about you all the time, you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?__  
__Don't pretend, I think you know I'm dang precious And hell yeah I'm the ******** princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right__  
__She's like so whatever You can do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about__  
__Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend__  
__I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
__So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again__  
__'Cause she's like so whatever And you can do so much better I think we should get together now__And that's what everyone's talking about__  
__Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend__  
__Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend__  
__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?__  
__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?__  
__Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)__  
__Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend(No way, no way)__  
__Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend(No way, no way)__  
__Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me No way, no way, you know it's not a secret Hey hey, you you, I want to be your __girlfriend __(No way, no way, hey hey!)_

**THE END**

**I do not own the song (Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**


	11. Funny P

**There are two words in this story that nobody noticed. Try and find them (hint: in Chapter 4). It's actually really funny that nobody commented on them ;P**


End file.
